Celebrity Family Feud
This is chronicling the Celebrity Family Feud era. Game format Four celebrity contestants and their families compete for $50,000 for their favorite charities. There were three games per show. In the first two games, two different celebrity teams played with the winners of each game facing off in the third & final game for the right to play Fast Money for $50,000. Main Game Face-Off At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The player that won the Face-Off has a decision to either let his/her family play the question or pass the question to their opponents. Main Question The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. Question Values The first two questions had its values be worth the number showing. At the end of the game all the point values would be tripled. ---- The first team to reach 300 points won the game. If neither team reached 300 after the fourth question, the next question will be played as Sudden Death. Fast Money The winning team went on to play Fast Money for $50,000. The winning family chose which two players will play the game. The first team member stood at center stage while the second team member went off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 20 seconds to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. When he/she was done, the answers were reveled on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers were revealed and scored, the second player came out and took his/her turn. The second player had 25 seconds to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player was done, his/her answers were revealed and scored. If the two playing players reached 200 points or more, the team's charity wins $50,000. If they can't do that, the winning team's charity still gets $25,000. Trivia This is the last network version of Feud to date. This is also Al Roker's second game show. Photos 13676989743481.jpg 13676989765014.jpg 13676989771417.jpg 13676989779125.jpg 13676989800192_(2).jpg 13676989816513.jpg Video See Also Family Feud (1976) Family Feud (1988) Family Feud (1999) Links Official site Category:Family Feud Category:Game Shows A-M Category:NBC Primetime Category:2008 Premiere Category:2008 Ending